


Still Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath, Depression, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The backstory of Leo's song.





	

**Age 12:**

   I still remember how thing were before. When we were just a big happy family, just my mom, dad, and I. They were the kindest parents ever, the kind that other parents strive to come close to being. Then something bad happened to my mom that changed everything. I can barley remember her smile. The only memories being of ghostly skin and weeks of sadness.

   ***Flashback***

_Today was the first day that I wasn't excited for school, something just felt off. My mom usually drove me to school before she went to work. But lately it was my dad who would wave goodbye before driving off._

_I was getting worried about my mother. She hadn't been at the house for a while and whenever I asked my father he wouldn't answer. Shrugging the matter off for now, I began to walk to my classroom._

_As I entered the room and began to unpack the school phone rang. My teacher picked it up and began to listen. Suddenly her ruby red lipstick smile faltered, and you could see crystal tears from in her eyes. I froze as she turned her head in my direction and asked me to pack up once more._

_After heading out the door to the office I was confused to see my aunt, red-eyed and softly called out to her. Ever heard of the saying 'everything was a blur'? Well I can personally vouch for its truth as I was pushed into her car. I asked time and time again of what was happening yet only silence was received._

_I took pride in my intelligence at my given age, being more aware of the occuring events. Which is why as we pulled into the hospital parking lot, I was already crying. That's what I remember most about that night, just crying. Crying as I held my mother's withered hand, crying as the drums of the heart monitor played their final tune, and crying as the blanket covered her face._

**_*Flashback Ending*_ **

  After that everything just went downward. My father worked from 4am to 6pm and during the rare occurances we had together he was drunk. I learned a lot in those dark years, more than any kid should've known. 

  It only got worse in middle school. I had the  _brilliant_ idea to begin ice skating, which the other kids at my school took an instant distaste to. Suddenly, words began to hurt more then the bruises I received at home and some dark thoughts hitchhiked their way into my brain.

   The ice became my comfort, my friend, and the only place I truely felt free. The rundown rink was run by a young couple, who simply loved me. Their names were Abbey and Alexis and boy did I love them. They would give him lunches and dinners and even let him call them mom. Eventually, I got better, the dark thoughts were soon replaced by Abbey's laughter and I even got some friends.

   But like everything in my life they were soon taken away. Still thinking about today makes my stomach lurch. The couple had been walking me towards the rink when disaster hit. A gloved hand reached towards Alexis, pulling her towards an alley way. My head began to spin as a gunshot pierced the silence of twilight. I don't even try to hold back the sob as Abbey picked me up and ran, tears streaming down her face.

    I decided that I wasn't going back to my 'Father' for some time now as we sobbed together in their, or rather, her apartment. After a few hours we went back to find the body, holding on to each other as the police arrived. Abbey to this day is still one of the strongest woman I will ever meet. After her wife's death she carried on her duty of teaching me how to skate.

***Present Day***

   Abbey had rejoined her lover soon after watching me win my first tournament. As I danced around the ice only one though traced my mind. 'Continue living for loved ones who had passed believing.' That was my only motovation for moving on. That is, until I met an inspiring skater by the name of Guang. He found me at one of my worst hours, laying battered and bruised in the middle of a nearbye rink. 

He suprised me however, by abandoning his skates plop himself on his back beside me. To further my shock he asked me if I would care for some Japanese treat. From that day I had found my motivation, a motivation that didn't involve saddness or grief or death. It was a pure purpose to skate so that Guang would smile. I honestly found myself protective of him. Especially in the upcoming tournament. There would be men-twice his height and much older then both of them. 

Some of that fear vanished after getting to know Yuuri and Phichit. While Yuuri's (Not) Boyfriend intimidated most people, I got to see a side of him that made him more humane. Yuuri's reactions were definitely worth the while, going from blushing awkward 23-year old, to freaking out first-place, back to more blushing. I have no need to wonder what a blushing Guang looks like, as I see it daily. 

I haven't told anyone of my history and would enjoy it staying so. His life was sprend out before him like a book. You shouldn't re-read past chapters, you simple move on through the story. After all I've been through, I can finally dream of my story's good ending.


End file.
